


Come and Dance on Our Floor

by ChasingRabbits



Series: Rock 'n' Roll Queer Bar [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingRabbits/pseuds/ChasingRabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Benny comes through town, he stops by the Roadhouse to see Dean. </p><p>What ensues is something right out of Dean's wildest fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Dance on Our Floor

Castiel has heard of Benny numerous times in the four years he and Dean have been together. Benny is the one who first brought Dean to the Roadhouse, the first person who told Dean that there was no shame in his sexuality, however he decided to define it. Benny is important to Dean, and therefore Benny is important to Castiel. 

It doesn’t mean that Castiel wants to hear about Benny for the entire day preceding his arrival. 

“Dean, if you’re not going to tell me about his dick, I need you to stop telling me how many times you sucked it,” Castiel finally says. He’s working until closing so that Dean can take the night off to reconnect with his friend, and knowing that he and Benny could take off at any point in the night and leave Castiel stranded is a little upsetting. 

Not that he thinks Dean would leave him, in any sense, but there’s still that underlying fear. 

“Cas, are you jealous?” asks Dean over the bar, a wry note of amusement in his voice.

Castiel dislikes this conversation immensely. He draws in a breath and lets it out, “I am very excited to meet him, Dean. Truthfully, I’m glad that you had someone like that come into your life. Discussing the intimate details of your time together is another matter entirely.” 

Dean remains silent for a few moments, assessing Castiel carefully. He then clears his throat and drops his voice, “One word: macrodick.”

“Jesus, Dean,” Castiel rolls his eyes. He is not nearly stoned enough for this conversation. 

“Dude, you know that feeling you got the first time you ever were like, right there, about to suck someone’s cock for the first time?” Dean asks, and Castiel levels a look at him. 

“ _Really,_ Dean?” says Cas. “This has to be said _right now_?”

Dean licks his lips and smiles before he continues, “I didn’t even know how the hell I was gonna fit it in my mouth.”

“I bet you say that to all the boys,” Castiel rolls his eyes and starts wiping down the bar. 

“I was so fuckin’ scared,” Dean just chuckles. “I was a kid, y’know? But I looked at his dick and I knew I wanted it inside me. I was pretty sure it wasn’t gonna fit in my ass, though.”

Castiel looks up from his task and sees Dean is now far off in his memories.  

“You still want to fuck him,” he concludes, snapping Dean out of his thoughts faster than Castiel has ever seen. 

“I do not,” he says, rather unconvincingly if Castiel has anything to say about it.

“Liar,” Castiel leans over, bracing himself against the bar. “You’re getting hard just thinking about it, I can see it in your face. Sinking down on a big, fat cock, riding it like you’ve never had anything so good.”

Dean’s cheeks go crimson and Castiel gives a light shake of his head, “I knew it.” 

The bell above the door tinkles and in steps this giant of a man. He’s big and thick, a rough and tumble outdoorsy type Castiel would expect to be sawing logs in a plaid shirt.

Dean doesn’t even hide his excitement; he leaps up from his seat and falls immediately into the engulfing embrace of Benny’s beefy arms. 

“Good to see you, brother,” he smiles. 

Okay, yes, Castiel can definitely see the allure now. If he’d sucked this man’s dick as many times as Dean has, he wouldn’t stop bragging about it either. 

“C’mon, I want you to meet Cas,” he hears Dean say. Nerves grip Castiel’s insides tight and don’t let up until Dean and Benny are both back at the bar. 

“Cas, this is Benny,” says Dean, eyes alight with seeing his old friend. 

“Nice to meet you, Castiel,” Benny sticks out his hand. “Or, Cas. I guess I’ve heard Dean call you both.”

“Cas is fine,” Castiel takes Benny’s hand to shake. “It’s very nice to put a face to the name.”

“Likewise,” Benny grins—nay, beams. He and Dean both seem to be as excited as one another. 

Castiel serves them both a beer just as the bar starts to fill with their regular Thursday night clientele. It’s not busy, but it still doesn’t afford Castiel the time to sit and talk with Benny and Dean as much as he’d like. 

They spend the entire night laughing, drinking beer after beer with each other, and as the night goes on the closer they lean into each other. It would make Castiel’s stomach churn if  it didn’t also make him curious. 

He’s never seen Dean get fucked by anyone before, mostly because he’s never wanted to. 

But now… now he is starting to like the idea more and more. 

They’ve been through too much together for a puny little sexual adventure to send either of them packing. 

Plus, Dean wants Benny. It’s not difficult to see. 

And Castiel wants Dean to have everything he wants. 

When it’s finally time to start closing up, Castiel returns to them, nerves frayed and heart jumping at what he’s about to propose. Dean and Benny are both flushed bright red and giggling like a couple of idiots. 

With nobody left in the bar, Dean pounds on the surface in front of him, “Cas, get on our level.” 

He doesn’t need to be told twice tonight. He pours himself a shot of tequila and tosses it back. 

Ellen is gone for the night, everyone else has gone home. All that’s left to do is to clean up, lock up, and go home. 

He pours another, and another, and as soon as he’s finished those he looks to Dean and Benny. They’re watching him, Benny’s expression indiscernible and Dean’s mildly awed.   
Castiel leans over the bar and plants a big fat smooch on Dean’s lips. The alcohol makes his blood run warm, but it’s Dean’s muffled moan of surprise that gets Castiel all hot under his collar. The look Benny gives them when they pull apart is somewhere between amused and aroused, and Castiel kisses his way over to Dean’s ear. 

“May I speak with you privately,” he nips his earlobe and soothes it with his tongue. There’s a reason he stopped drinking vast quantities of alcohol—booze turns off the part of his brain that deals with shame and discretion. This isn’t a terrible effect, but when those two things are subdued Castiel basically turns into a hound dog, that would do nothing all day except hump Dean’s leg and try to lick his crotch in mixed company. 

Dean and Castiel step back towards the bathrooms. Their tolerance levels are so dramatically different that three shots has Castiel swaying on his feet, while drinking all night has Dean mindful enough to ask, “Are you okay?” 

“What if,” Castiel steadies himself on Dean’s shoulders. “What if I told you I was okay with you fucking Benny?”

Dean stills. 

“I’d think you had a brain tumor and I’d probably drive you to the hospital,” says Dean. 

“No, no tumor,” Cas grins and surges up to kiss him again. Dean’s resolve starts to crack, a moan rumbles low in his chest.  Castiel pulls back only slightly and asks, “Do you want to?” 

“Cas—“

“Dean, answer me,” Castiel insists, and Dean lets out a needy whine.

“Duh, dude, look at him,” Dean stares over Cas’ shoulder. Castiel turns to see Benny polishing off the last of his beer, grinning like an idiot at his surroundings. 

“He is very handsome,” Castiel nods. “And big.”

“So big,” Dean’s mind starts to wander. Cas has to reach up and give his cheek a light smack to pull him back down. “Hey!”

Castiel grabs two handfuls of Dean’s shirt and pulls him close. “I want to watch him fuck you, Dean,” he punctuates this with a quick, feather light kiss to Dean’s lips. “Would you like that?” 

Dean whimpers and rests their foreheads together. 

“Dean,” Castiel presses gently. “Tell me what you want.”

He pets his hands through Dean’s hair and over his back, gently caressing him into a state of pliancy. Dean’s Adam’s apple bobs and he licks over his lips.

“I want him to fuck me from behind,” he says. “And I wanna suck your dick while he’s doing it.”

Castiel hisses and rests his forehead against Dean’s chest. How does he get away with saying such dirty things? Who put him and his handsome face and his gorgeous body and his beautiful soul on this planet to walk around and say things like that?

“You boys okay?”

Dean and Cas both turn to see Benny standing beside them. His eyes twinkle, like he knows exactly what they’d just been discussing. 

Castiel wonders if there are ever instances of pornography manifesting in real life, because people don’t just _propose_ threesomes to total strangers. 

They just don’t.

“Benny, I’m afraid your reputation has preceded you,” says Cas.

Benny’s eyebrows rise in momentary confusion before he insists, “Hold up now, that’s all long in the past.”

“Oh,” Castiel slumps slightly. “That’s unfortunate, as Dean has just informed me that he wants to suck me off while you fuck him from behind.”

Cas hears Dean sputter from behind him, while Benny’s eyes go wide.

“Well,” says Benny. “I don’t know what I was expectin’, but I know it wasn’t that.”

“Benny, it’s totally cool,” Dean tries to explain. “We were just, uh. Talking.”

Benny looks from one to the other, amusement coloring his eyes, “And just what were you talkin’ about that would’a brought up me fuckin’ you from behind?”

Castiel turns to Dean with what must be a terribly irritating grin. Dean gives him a menacing stare before he turns back to Benny, “Well?”

Benny manages to keep it together for a few seconds before he busts up laughing. “This is probably one of the more awkward threesome requests I’ve gotten,” he admits. Castiel does suppose this was not the most tactful route they could have traversed, but at least it’s direct.

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Benny decides.

“Okay,” Castiel gives a curt nod. “I have to close up first.”

“Dude, _seriously_ ,” Dean implores.

“It will only take a few minutes,” says Cas. He starts to move toward the front room, but Dean catches him and nudges him a little further down the hall, away from Benny.

“Can we start without you?” he asks. “I’m gonna go nuts if I wait.”

Castiel eyes him for a moment before murmuring back, “Just don’t get to the good stuff.”

Dean lets out a sigh of relief and pulls him into a kiss.

“I love you,” he says.

“You too,” Cas grins.

“I’m serious, Cas,” Dean insists. “I love you.”

“Dean, I get it,” Cas gives him another kiss quick. “It’s okay, go.”

Dean leaps into action, and Castiel has to tend to his tasks before can get too caught up watching his boyfriend paw at Benny like the drunk, horny teenager he never quite stopped being. 

He’ll get to join in the fun soon enough.

* * *

 

There are a lot of things Dean and Cas tell each other, and then some things they don’t. Some things they let fester until the other figures it out. It happened with Meg. Until Dean put the pieces together, he couldn’t understand why Cas’ eyes would fixate on her when they worked the same shift, or how he could flirt so effortlessly with her while he thought Dean wasn’t looking.

It had been harder to get Cas to admit to being attracted to her, and even more of an ordeal when Dean made Cas admit to every last thing he wanted to do to her.

The look on Cas’ face when Dean suggested he do it had been priceless; the look on Dean’s face when, a few days later, Cas said that he was going to propose the idea to Meg, had to have been even more so.

Cas isn’t as slow on the uptake as Dean is. Maybe it’s because Dean has talked about Benny at length and in excruciating detail so often that Cas just had an easier stack of evidence to synthesize.

Benny is just as big and warm as Dean remembers.

Though they’ve seen each other a couple of times over the last handful of years, they haven’t fooled around, for obvious reasons. Dean has gushed about Cas to Benny probably about as much as he’s done the reverse to Cas. He can’t help it: in a way, Benny saved him from having to go back to his old life, and Cas? Cas is his partner, his best friend, the funniest, dorkiest, weirdest person he knows, who shares in the life that Dean has now. He wouldn’t give up his life with Cas for anything, not even a quick fuck with an old friend.

Dean may be a lot of things, but a cheater is not one of them.

But with Cas’ blessing, Dean climbs into Benny’s arms and plants a kiss on his lips. It’s a different experience from kissing Cas entirely, but he already knew that. Cas is slim and fit, with strong legs that can keep Dean pinned against a wall just as well as they can wrap around Dean’s waist. With Benny he still feels like he’s being engulfed, submerged in this odd brand of affection that is characteristic only of Benny.

His beard scratches against Dean’s face, and suddenly Dean is seventeen again, ready and itching to please.

The break room isn’t much to look at – with its orange shag carpet and wood paneled walls, it’s like it never stopped being the seventies in here. There’s a row of lockers against one wall, and a desk with an ancient PC wheezing atop it in the corner.

Then there’s the futon. Ellen has explicitly told every single one of her employees that it is not okay to do anything but sit or sleep on this futon, and yet those are the only two things anyone hardly ever does on it. Dean, for instance, backs Benny up against it and plops him down on it before he climbs onto his lap.

Dean can feel the hard press of Benny’s burgeoning erection right up against his leg and already he lets out a satisfied groan. He would be lying if he said that he hasn’t thought about that cock in these last few years. As soon as he realized that yes, he liked having Cas inside him, he was almost certain that he would have liked Benny inside him too. You can’t fault a scared-shitless seventeen year old for wussing out of the chance to be filled up with something _this size_ , though.

He grinds down on Benny and relishes in the soft noise that escapes his throat. Dean doesn’t even pause to tease Benny about being too eager, just rolls his hips again and lets the unbridled lust overtake him.

Dean kisses down Benny’s neck and over his jaw, rolling his hips until Benny reaches down between them and gropes Dean through his jeans. “You’re packin’ some pretty impressive heat here yourself,” Benny chuckles, but rather than flirt back, Dean rides into the touch.

It’s like that for a few more seconds, before Dean decides that he can’t take it anymore and slides off Benny’s lap, down onto the floor in front of him.

On his knees.

The phantom familiarity of the situation has Dean salivating already, and even though it’s not part of the game plan, he can’t help it. He reaches up and undoes Benny’s pants, pulls his cock out without so much as a warning, and lets out a helpless whimper at the weight and feel of it in his hand.

He doesn’t give himself time to be unsure, just ducks and takes the tip into his mouth. Benny lets out something between a laugh and a moan, and Dean takes that as his encouragement to go further.

Truth be told, Dean forgot what a mouthful Benny is. He forgot about the musky taste and the dull ache in his jaw, forgot that he has to take it a little more slowly than he has to with Cas.

He gets it right, though, he thinks. Soon he’s got a rhythm, slow as it is, and a flow to his movements that makes Benny sigh and Dean’s chest swell.

Then suddenly there’s a set of fingers brushing at his temple, thin, nimble fingers that Dean knows and loves so well. Dean opens his eyes and looks at Cas as best he can while still keeping the pace, and fights the urge to smile when Cas does.

“I thought I said not to get to the good parts without me,” Cas hums in his ear. It turns every last one of Dean’s vertebrae into jelly, and before he can help it he rumbles a low moan around Benny’s cock, which in turn causes Benny to do the same.

“Damn, boy,” he hears Benny breathe. “You got _good_.”

Another puff of pride in his chest, and then Cas replies, “I make sure he gets a lot of practice.” Benny lets out a breathy laugh at that, and fuck, it just does Dean’s heart a world of good to hear these two getting along as they are. He pulls back then, his jaw too tired to keep going for the moment, and instead lets his hand glide up and down Benny’s erection, coated now with precome and Dean’s spit.

Before he can even catch his breath, Castiel pulls him into a kiss. He plunges his tongue into Dean’s mouth with little ceremony, licking at all the nooks and crannies, trying to get any taste of Benny that lingers. _Fuck_ , that is hotter than hell.

Dean lets go of Benny and cups Cas’ face in both of his hands to deepen their kiss. He moves on top of Cas, bracketing his legs with his thick thighs, and latches onto that one spot on Cas’ neck. He’s vaguely aware of Benny behind him now, pulling off his worn flannel shirt (the one he always has to hide so that Cas won’t snatch it); he welcomes this development, even shifts to make it easier for Benny to undress him.

“Hands up, kid,” Benny instructs, and Dean does as he’s told. He pulls back just long enough for Benny to get his t-shirt over his head, looking at Cas all the while. His blue eyes are almost completely black, his blotchy pink cheeks now darkening to a shade of deep red. Still looking Cas in the eye, he cranes his neck back and meets Benny in a kiss.

He hopes this is allowed, because Benny is still a very good kisser. It probably is allowed, because Dean soon feels Castiel’s lips on his chest, and then his tongue drawing thick, warm lines over his nipples. It’s not until he can feel Cas’ fingers on his belt that Dean whimpers into Benny’s mouth. This seems to rev Cas’ engine, because his hand settles on Dean’s erection and _presses_ and with Benny’s mouth on him too it’s just… it’s so good.

It’s so fucking good.

He’s only aware that he’s fucking up into nothing when Cas lets out a soft, fond, “So eager.”

“You’d think he likes this kinda thing,” comes Benny’s velvety smooth tease right back. Cas laughs, a quick little bubble up of surprise and amusement that makes Dean’s heart fill with unmitigated joy.

One of Benny’s beefy arms snakes around his chest and holds on to him tight as Cas slips his pants off and tosses them across the room. Then he feels Cas pull back and Dean’s eyes immediately shoot open. What if he decided this was a bad idea, and he wants to leave and never talk about this again?

Dean would be so sad.

As it turns out, his momentary panic is misplaced, which he only realizes when Cas returns with a bottle of hand lotion.

“You should open him up,” he hears Cas say to Benny, and fuck if that’s not the damn sexiest thing he’s heard all day. He wriggles as Cas returns to him. The outline of Cas’ dick in his jeans makes Dean’s toes curl and his mouth water.

Cas reaches out and strokes his hand over Dean’s cheek, and then just barely brushes their lips together. _Fuck_.

“Cas,” Dean breathes, noting all too late how desperate that actually sounded.

“All fours, big boy,” Benny instructs and pats him on the side. Dean complies, and then he feels one of Benny’s thick, slippery fingers press between his cheeks. Benny’s fingers are different from Cas’, stronger and rougher in their movement. He doesn’t know any of the buttons Cas has learned how to press in their years together, but he makes up for it with his enthusiasm.

It’s this that he needs. One of Benny’s fingers is a nice start, but Dean wants to feel all filled up with as much as his body can take. He wants Cas and Benny both inside him at once, wants more than anything to fall to the floor with come dribbling out of his mouth and leaking from his red, open hole.

“You good for another?” asks Benny.

 “Fuck yeah,” Dean responds maybe a little too fast. He catches Cas’ eye, and lets a little grin come up on his lips when Cas gives him that look of mocking disapproval.

Two fingers slide in him now, and holy hell, this inhuman groan tears out of his throat. They’re big fingers, and they’re _awesome_ fingers.

“ _God_ , that’s so fuckin’ good,” he breathes.

“And to think,” Cas pets his hair. “At one point in our life you didn’t know whether or not you’d like anything in your ass. Now you’re fucking back on Benny’s hand like it’s the best cock you’ve ever had.”

Dean feels a drop of precome pump out of his dick and drool onto the carpet. “Jesus, Cas, since when do you talk this dirty?”

“Since tequila,” Cas offers as though it’s supposed to be some explanation. Dean’s too caught up in the way Benny’s fingers scissor inside him to bother asking Cas to elaborate.

As soon as he starts to loosen under these two fingers, Benny slicks up and inserts a third. That’s… wow, that’s a lot crammed up inside him.

“Are you all right?” Cas asks, seriousness edging his words.

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “Yeah, I’m good. S’just a tight fit.”

“Don’t worry,” Benny’s hand smoothes a circle over the small of his back. “We’ll go nice’n slow, open you right on up.”

And Benny doesn’t break promises.

It’s a little rough at first—three of his fingers are about as much as he’s ever had inside him before—but as soon as Benny catches his prostate he gets the earth shattering sensation of pleasure and fullness and if there is a god, he lives in this moment right here.

“God, right there,” Dean hears himself say. Though his face is buried in his arms, he can hear the sound of Cas undoing his fly. Then Cas nudges Dean’s bicep with his shin, and hell if he doesn’t look like the cat who got the cream when Dean finally lays eyes on him.

Cas, the dirty fuckin’ tease, grabs himself through his jeans and sighs. He arches up into his hand and lets his eyes slip shut. More than anything, Dean wants to crawl across the floor and bury Cas’ cock deep in his throat, but Benny anchors him to the spot.

“You are aware,” Castiel begins then, “that you don’t get to have this until you show me how well you take Benny’s dick inside you.”

“What!” Dean yelps, causing Benny to bellow out a laugh.

Oh, hell no.

Dean narrows his eyes, “You little shit.”

As soon as Benny retracts his fingers to squirt more lotion, Dean lunches forward and tackles Cas back into the orange shag carpet. Cas watches intently as Dean pulls off both his pants and boxers in one smooth move.

“Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do… douchebag.”

Then he sinks his mouth down over Cas and _yes_ this feels right. Cas overpowers the lingering tastes of Benny still on his tongue, and he moans around his mouthful. He hears Cas let out that frustrated little laugh that rips through the silence.

“You spoiled the game,” Cas whines.

Dean replies by keeping one hand on Cas’ hip and using the other one to flip Cas the bird.

“You boys okay there?” Benny asks. Just to be a pest, Dean mumbles his answer around Cas’ cock.

He hears Cas moan and swear and pant under his mouth, which makes it all the more sweet when he pulls off and hears Cas let out a noise of frustration.

He turns to Benny and says, “I said, ‘I’d be a lot better if you were fucking me’.”

He shouldn’t get such a rise out of Benny’s low whistle, or Cas’ barely contained, “Feisty.”

Dean look up at Cas and raises his eyebrows, which Cas meets back with a breathless, shit-eating grin.

It’s cute when he thinks he has the upper hand.

Without warning, Dean takes Cas back into his mouth and sinks down and down and down, until the tip of Cas’ cock hits the back of his throat. Cas lets out a soft whimper, and so Dean swallows around him.

Dean gets so lost in it that he completely forgets Benny is there until he’s fumbling behind him. The blunt head of his monster erection presses against Dean’s stretched, sensitive hole, and he moans around Cas.

Okay yeah, this is the most Dean has ever had inside him, but he refuses to bat so much as an eyelash. He’s going to have Benny and Cas inside him at the same time if it kills him.

Maybe after he catches his breath, though.

He can feel his dick hanging heavy between his legs, gone a little soft at all the stretching but still aching. No one has touched him yet, and Dean has been otherwise occupied. The thought spawns a sigh, and Dean rests his head against Cas’ hip.

Benny’s all the way inside him now, rubbing circles over his back as he lets Dean adjust.

“Wow,” Cas hums as he drags his fingers through Dean’s sweaty hair. “Does that feel good, baby? All full of that nice, big cock.”

Dean groans and hangs on tight to Cas’ hips.

“Y-you’re fuckin’ killin’ me, Cas,” he huffs, and tightens around Benny. It does feel good, truth be told. It’s one of the best things he’s ever felt, and it only gets better when Benny’s hips start to move.

“Fuck,” he squeezes his eyes shut and digs his fingernails into Cas’ hips. He wants to get his mouth back on Cas, but Benny’s barely affording him an opportunity to breathe here. He thinks there’s a lot of nonsense pouring out of his mouth, maybe not even anything in English. It’s all hazy.

Then one of Benny’s hands wraps so easily around Dean’s erection and starts to stroke. He jumps at the sensation, almost too sensitive to even be touched. A sob escapes his throat, and he grips Cas’ sides hard. Pleasure coils in his belly, unfurls into his limbs and shoots that smiley, goofy shit up into his brain.

He comes before he can stop himself, groaning into Cas’ skin and fucking himself back onto Benny’s cock. Cas’ fingers tangle in his hair and stroke the back of his neck as he catches his breath.

There’s a blot of precome on Cas’ shirt, where his dick rests against his belly. With Benny still going behind him and his mind slightly less occupied after coming, Dean grabs Cas and swallows him down again.

Cas mewls into the sensation and Dean looks up at him through his lashes. They’re just staring at each other, Dean with his mouth full and Cas looking like he could die right now and be perfectly okay with it. Dean regains enough of his wits to place his hands on Cas’ thighs and hold him down.

He pulls off of Cas just as he’s about to come, too, and lets out a laugh when Cas whines.

“Asshole,” he whispers.

“Uh-huh,” Dean nods and presses the flat of his tongue just on the underside of his cockhead. Cas lets out an outrageous moan and Dean smiles wide. He takes Cas back into his mouth, letting himself move with each buck of Benny’s hips into him.

The first spurt of come hits Dean’s tongue, and Cas’ body arches, then goes taut as a bow. He groans through it like a goddamn porn star, too.

“ _Shit_ ,” Benny mutters, his hips snapping sharply into Dean as he comes. Dean fucks back against him, Cas’ come painting his lips and his chin.

Benny’s hips gradually go still.

Dean is hard again.

Cas sits up to bring Dean into a kiss, which offers enough of a distraction for Benny to pull out of him.

God, he’s already sore, and he feels so desperately empty now. Cas cups his face in his hands and strokes his tongue through the roof of his mouth. When Cas pulls away, his eyes are glassy and his smile is something straight out of heaven.

“Well, aren’t you two the sweetest things I’ve ever seen,” Benny chuckles as he tucks himself back into his pants. Dean smiles and wraps his arms around Cas’ waist. His brain pulses inside his skull, his muscles are all sore and his heart only just started to slow.

“Hang on,” Cas bends to kiss the top of his head. “I’m going to get some water for you.”

Dean grunts in response.

“I know, but it’ll make you feel better.”

Dean flops onto the carpet as Cas stands.

“That futon pulls out,” says Cas. “Can you get him up there?”

“Sure thing,” Benny replies. There’s a little commotion of Benny setting up the futon and Cas rummaging for a glass of water. “C’mon, Dean. Up you get.”

Dean lets Benny push and pull him up onto the futon. He hands Dean his clothes, but Dean only manages to get into his boxers before Cas returns.

“Here,” Cas slides up beside him and hands him the water. “Drink it all, please.”

Dean shoots him a look, but does as he’s told. Cas has the infuriating habit of being right about these kinds of things. He looks over at Benny, who’s half on the couch and half off, watching Dean and Cas.

“C’mere, kid,” Benny opens his arms. Dean crawls over to him, but Cas makes him put his shirt back on before he settles into Benny’s heat. It’s even nicer when Cas comes up behind him and wraps an arm around his waist.

His heart skips and his chest fills with fuzz.

It doesn’t take long for Benny to knock out, if his snoring is anything to go by. Dean shifts back against Cas.

“You still awake?” he asks.

Cas hums.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Cas laughs so hard that he startles Benny out of his snooze, and Dean reaches back to sock him on the thigh.

“Dick.”  

  

 


End file.
